1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, generally, to cosmetological apparatus and methods and medical devices and methods. More particularly, the invention relates to paraffin skin moisturizing and/or pain relief apparatus, articles and methods.
2. Background Information
The state of the art includes various devices and methods related to paraffin skin moisturizing and pain relief apparatus and articles. WR Medical Electronics Co. of Stillwater, Minn. USA, applicant's assignee, manufactures and sells the THERABATH II.RTM. portable paraffin therapy bath. The paraffin bath or spa comprises a heated tank which holds a paraffin mixture heated to a predetermined temperature and liquefied. The liquefied paraffin mixture is used in, inter alia, manicures, pedicures and facials for moisturizing, and for heat therapy for pain relief or inflammation reduction in for example patients who have chronic joint diseases such as arthritis, chronic or acute orthopedic injuries or conditions such as inflammation stiffness or muscle spasm, sports injuries, or other medical conditions.
The paraffin is commonly supplied to the bath in a solid or semi-solid form article which is a mixture of refined paraffin wax and mineral oil. Other elements may be added such lanolin, vitamins, fragrance or the like. An example of a paraffin mixture is THERAFFIN.RTM. paraffin mixture sold by WR Medical Electronics Co. The solid mixture typically comes in the form of a relatively large block, brick, cartridge or tub, typically approximately six (6) to twenty-two (22) pounds in weight. An example of this type of refill is the ONESTEP.TM. Theraffin Refill sold by WR Medical Electronics Co. It is necessary to cut or slice the large block into portions of a size which will fit into a bath apparatus. Another refill system comprises individually packaged sticks of approximately one (1) pound each, for example the THERAFFIN.RTM. wax stick sold by WR Medical Electronics Co. Other systems include trays or pouches in smaller sizes ranging from one half (1/2) to four (4) pounds. Finally, the paraffin may come in the form of chips, beads or another solid particulate form in a bag or container, which is mixed with liquid oil directly in the bath.
Prior art paraffin mixture refill articles, and their methods of manufacture and use are believed to have significant limitations and shortcomings. For example, blocks and the like must be sliced or cut to size prior to insertion, thus necessitating the provision of and use of a separate tool and requiring extra time for bath set-up. Also, the use of these larger portions necessitate the use of a secondary paraffin refill system consisting of smaller units or chips to add small amounts of paraffin to maintain a virgin paraffin level when the heater unit is in constant use. Sticks typically come in separate packages which must be cut open and discarded, resulting in additional time spent and waste generated. Pouches and trays tend to flake when peeled from containers. And, chips must be poured and have oil added thereto, which is typically quite messy.
Applicant's invention provides an improved paraffin package system or refill article for a paraffin bath which clearly overcomes the limitations and shortcomings of the prior art. Applicant's invention also provides a method of manufacturing the refill article and a method of using the refill article with a paraffin bath.